<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Visits Ram Ranch by Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220265">Fine Visits Ram Ranch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28'>Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 naked cowboys in the showers at ram ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cowboy Hats, Enemas, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, eichi tenshouin - Freeform, enema, hiyori tomoe - Freeform, i was held at gunpoint to write this, mao isara - Freeform, mikejima madara - Freeform, ram ranch, they boys visit ram ranch, wataru hibiki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Fine have a performance booked at a mysterious Ram Ranch - but when they show up, they don't find anybody to meet them. Confused, Eichi explores, searching for the owners of the mysterious Ram Ranch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------<br/>all characters are considered 18+ throughout this story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikejima Madara/Tenshouin Eichi, Tenshouin Eichi/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fine Visits Ram Ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hmm….” Eichi hummed to himself as he stepped off of their tour bus. He gazed around at the dusty ranch, a tumbleweed blowing across the street in front of the sprawling mansion in front of him. Fine had been booked for a performance at a venue called ‘Ram Ranch’. He was a little hesitant due to the location, but the rest of the members were excited for the performance. He turned back to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys stay in the bus for now, I’m going to go see if I can find anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” The other three chimed, returning to their spots. Tentatively making his way to the front porch of the sprawling ranch house, Eichi couldn’t seem to find anyone. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response that never came. He pushed open the unlocked door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” His voice echoed throughout the house. “Excuse me?” He called. He took a step, then paused as he heard a muffled voice call out. “Hello?” He called again, following the voice in the direction it seemed to come from. He stepped through a few doorways, and he heard voices grow louder. “Is anyone there?” Eichi called out. He pushed open a closed door into what looked like a bedroom - but it was filled with naked cowboys. Every head turned to him as the door swung open, his hand still on the doorknob. Eichi barely had time to process what he was seeing, spotting two of them entangled in each other on the bed, surrounded by a few others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you, partner?” One of them stepped forward, dick bouncing as he stepped. Eichi recoiled, turning away from the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah, excuse me, I was just-” The cowboy leaned forwards, studying Eichi’s face. His face cracked a smile as he leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re part of those Fine boys aren’t you? You should’ve mentioned that!” He let out a low chuckle and clamped a hand onto Eichi’s shoulder. “You wanna join us now? C’mon partner, take off your shirt!” His hand dropped off of Eichi’s shoulder and pulled up his shirt, exposing him. Eichi scrambled to push it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, you don’t have to-” The cowboy disregarded his protests and whipped Eichi’s t-shirt off. He crossed his arms over his chest, face red. “I don’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why you’re all here, right? You can let your other buddies join in later,” the cowboy whispered into his ear. Eichi shivered, pondering for a moment as the cowboy focused on his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, alright I guess…” Eichi nodded, and the main cowboy tore his pants down. Now matching with the other 16 cowboys and the main one, he felt himself starting to get hard. The cowboy who undressed him pressed himself into Eichi, and he could feel the cowboy’s massive cock pushing into his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you could join us, partner,” the cowboy grinned and pressed a rough kiss onto Eichi’s lips. Eichi forze for a second, but the warmth from the cowboy relaxed him, and he melted into the cowboy’s heated kiss. His arms wrapped around Eichi’s skinny frame, clutching him tight. Breaking off, the cowboy gave Eichi a cheeky grin before turning to the other cowboys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey fellas, this one’s mine!” He called, the others nodded. “He’s not off limits, though. I just want him for the main course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean!?” Eichi stuttered. The cowboy said nothing, scooping him up in his toned tan arms. He threw Eichi onto the bed, next to the couple claiming the other side. He watched as the cowboy on top thrust hard into the bottom, and a jolt ran through him. He looked up at the main cowboy, suddenly aware of his nakedness and the cowboy on top of him. Eichi tensed as the cowboy leaned down, kissing him again. This time, he pressed his tongue into Eichi’s mouth, and Eichi blinked before reciprocating the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking off, the cowboy gazed up at Eichi, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever do anything like this before?” He questioned. Eichi blushed, covering his face. He shook his head no. “Really? You really seem to like this.” The cowboy wrapped a hand around Eichi’s hardening cock, stroking it gently. Eichi tensed, pleasure relaxing him under the buff cowboy. The cowboy leaned down, popping the now entirely erect penis into his mouth, plunging straight down onto him. Eichi gasped as he felt his dick hit the back of the cowboy’s throat. The cowboy deepthroated him, Eichi moaning and groaning loudly. The cowboy paused for a moment, taking a breath as Eichi became more aware that the room was filled with other cowboys. His moans had mixed in with the chorus of the others, and he drew a breath in as the cowboy over him flipped him over. Kissing Eichi’s back, he kneaded his ass in his hands, rough and calloused. The sensation was surprisingly sexual and pleasurable, and the cowboy slipped a finger up his ass gingerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Eichi groaned out in surprise. The cowboy paused for a second before pumping his finger in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like it?” The cowboy questioned. Eichi wanted to say no, but the way the cowboy’s finger curled within him had him arching his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I’m fine,” he replied, biting down on his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but we really should clean you out first before we do anything,” the cowboy paused, pulling his finger out from Eichi’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He questioned. The cowboy led him into a side room - a bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we don’t have anythin’ messy happenin’,” the cowboy explained. He turned, rummaging around the bathroom before guiding Eichi to the edge of the bathtub. “Spread yer legs,” he instructed. Eichi obliged, face red. The cowboy brought out a bottle with a long nozzle. Nervous, Eichi shut his eyes as he felt the nozzle probe his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice and easy, partner,” the cowboy comforted him, calloused hand on Eichi’s waist. He clenched the bottle, squirting the water/saline mixture into Eichi’s anus. He jolted, startled by the strange feeling. “Alright, now just squeeze. Hold it in until you get over to the toilet.” Eichi nodded, and the cowboy squeezed the rest of the bottle into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, all done. Jus’ get yourself over to the toilet. Once you’re all done you can meet me out in the bedroom.” Eichi nodded, and the cowboy left him alone, closing the door behind him. Slowly pushing himself up, Eichi felt his ass throb as the liquid threatened to push itself out. He clenched hard, planning his route to the toilet. Slowly but surely, he waddled over to it, finally settling himself down onto the seat. Releasing the liquid pushed into him, he sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally pushing out the last bit, Eichi wiped himself before flushing and washing his hands. He returned to the big cowboy, sat patiently on the bed where he was before. Eichi laid back down on his stomach in front of the cowboy, who enthusiastically pushed his finger into his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He was a bit ashamed to be in this position, but as the cowboy gently added another finger in, he remembered nobody was really paying attention specifically to him. “Oh Lord,” he groaned, earning a chuckle from the cowboy. Eichi buried his head in the pillow, clutching it as the cowboy wiggled his fingers around. The loud moans of the other cowboys around him finally pierced his ears, and he turned slightly to glance around. Almost all of the other cowboys were either knuckle deep or balls deep in each other, each little group claiming a spot in the large bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph!” He let out a muffled groan as the cowboy pulled his fingers out of his ass. Eichi looked back and saw the cowboy lining his massive cock up with Eichi’s loosened ass. He felt the tip press into the entrance, and slowly push itself in. He clenched the pillow tightly, pressure filling him as the cowboy managed to bottom out into Eichi’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn boy, I see why y’all are called Fine now,” the cowboy groaned as he pulled back, starting up his pace. Eichi responded with a low moan as he lost himself in the cowboy’s thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cowboy pulled Eichi up, now both of them on their knees. Eichi arched his back and pushed himself into the cowboy, moaning with each thrust. The cowboy groaned, winding back before giving Eichi a nice, firm slap on his ass. Eichi jolted, a moan tearing itself from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, s-sorry,” Eichi flushed as the other cowboys glanced over at him. The cowboy thrusting into him let out a little chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ain’t gotta apologize partner,” he comforted. “Just let yourself feel good.” Eichi blinked, and his sexual desire overcame him. Pulling himself off of the cowboy, he switched places. Cowboy now flat on his back, Eichi lowered himself on his massive cock, feeling it deep in him. He bounced on the cowboy as if he were riding a horse, embarrassment gone. Eichi gave himself into the pleasure, and he drowned the rest of the cowboys out as the one underneath him gripped his waist. Eichi tested different angles, and the second one hit that perfect spot in him, he knew it was over for him. Bouncing like a pogo stick, his mind went blank with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow partner, you’re really enjoying this!” The cowboy praised, and Eichi responded only with loud moaning. Finally, he felt his orgasm coming in fast. Teetering on the edge, he bounced even faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Lord, I’m-!” Eichi cried, and a door flew open, the same one he entered through. Too late, he was already splattering cum all over the cowboy’s chest, moans turning into near cries of pleasure. Orgasm finishing, he caught his breath and let his eyes follow the other cowboy’s gazes to the open door. His face paled as he met the eyes of a familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boys, sorry I’m late!” Madara Mikejima called out, grinning at Eichi. “I didn’t realize we had an extra today.” One of the other cowboys piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with that group comin’ through, the Fine boys.” Madara nodded, amusement scrawled across his face as Eichi curled inwards, embarrassment flooding back into him. His hands flew up to cross over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. I’m going to take a good look at this one then,” Madara declared, stripping his shirt off and adding it to the other piles of clothes on the floor. Eichi blanked as Madara stood next to the bed. “Hey dude, mind if I take over?” He asked the main cowboy. Cowboy shook his head, pulling himself out of Eichi’s ass. Eichi let out a shudder and a moan, already craving to be filled back up. The cowboy pulled himself off the bed, immediately joining in with a couple right next to them. Madara brought a hand up to Eichi’s red face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get yourself tangled up here?” He teased, accent drawling through each word. Eichi opened his mouth to try to form a response, but was cut off with another rough kiss. Madara’s lips were soft, but he kissed Eichi roughly. Eichi flinched at first, but Madara placed a gentle hand on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t you wanna have some fun, partner?” He drawled, and Eichi paused, contemplating his choices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess…” Madara swooped straight back onto Eichi’s lips, kissing them hotly. Eichi lost himself the moment Madara pushed his tongue into Eichi’s mouth. Madara sat himself onto the bed in front of Eichi, pulling him onto his lap. Eichi’s bare skin slid roughly against the denim jeans Madara had on, feeling the hard boner already pushing through. Eichi arched, pushing his chest into Madara, wrapping his hands around his back.  Madara broke off, pulling his pants down and revealing his already massive cock. Eichi gasped at the utter size of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way that’ll fit in me,” he sputtered out. Madara chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon partner, you’ll be fine,” he comforted him. “Why don’t you give it a lil’ suck?” Eichi paused, contemplating before lowering himself down to Madara’s hips. Toying with the top, he ran his hands down the shaft. He flicked his tongue over the tip, popping it into his mouth and swirling his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna do anything else?” Madara teased. Eichi wished he could pout, but he had a dick in his mouth. Instead, he pushed himself as far down as he could, finding his limit before bobbing back up. He sucked on the tip again before repeating. He watched as he pushed himself down, Madara throwing his head back in pleasure. Amused, Eichi continued to bob on his dick. “Fuck,” Madara moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi had seen enough to be convinced. He sat himself up, clambering over to sit himself on Madara’s hips, right above his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eichi?” He questioned, eyes wide with surprise. Eichi leaned forward, eyes full of intent. He surprised Madara with a sloppy kiss, distracting him as he brought himself up, positioning himself over Madara’s length. He broke off, glancing down before pushing down onto Madara’s cock. He let out a long groan, missing the sensation of being filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eichi!” Madara cried in surprise, half moaning. Eichi settled himself down all the way properly. “Wow, you really took all of that?” Madara groaned. Eichi gently brought himself up, testing the waters as he pushed back down. Proud of himself, he started bouncing on Madara’s hips, watching him moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara pushed Eichi back, laying him on his back. He threw his legs up, pressing them against Madara’s chest, ankles wrapping around Madara’s neck as he pushed into him. Eichi let out a strangled moan - the new position gave Madara the perfect angle to ram into Eichi. Eichi’s moans mixed with Madara’s, they also added to the chorus of the cowboys in the room, all moaning at their own paces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on me,” Madara growled out, Eichi snapping up to gaze through hooded eyes at him. He arched his back, throwing his head against the bed as he groaned loudly. Madara paused, taking a second to slow his pace to where Eichi nearly started begging for him to go faster. Drawing out the time between his thrusts, Madara watched as Eichi’s face twisted into a whine, amused at his neediness. He slowed his pace even more, watching Eichi grip at the sheets of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, partner?” He drawled, face twisted into an amused grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah, Madara,” Eichi groaned. “Please.” Madara pushed forward, stretching Eichi’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, Eichi?” Eichi pouted up at Madara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please go faster…” Eichi choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I?” Madara slid himself in and out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it-” Eichi paused, swallowing thickly. “It feels good,” he spoke softly. Content, Madara took the opportunity to slam himself into Eichi, pace taking off like a racecar. “Oh Lord!” Eichi cried, back arching. Madara pulled Eichi’s legs up, finding the perfect angle to make Eichi go absolutely ballistic. He watched as Eichi’s facade of toughness and embarrassment melt into one of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Madara groaned. “You feel so good.” Eichi responded with loud moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara!” He cried. “Just like that, right there!” He cried between moans. Madara chuckled in amusement, thrusting faster as Eichi’s moans became louder and more desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-dont, please don’t stop!” He cried. “Gonna cum!” Eichi cried, feeling his stomach tighten with his impending orgasm. Madara felt himself clench as well, nearing his release. Eichi slammed his eyes shut, face scrunching as his orgasm hit him like a truck, dick twitching as cum shot out of it, covering his stomach and some of it hitting his legs. Madara hit his peak right after, slamming into Eichi deep as he came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi’s legs slumped over, body trembling as he lost himself in the waves of pleasure. Madara hunched over, feeling the same way. He pulled himself out of Eichi with a small pop, and Eichi arched, shuddering. He leaned forward to meet Eichi’s lips, kissing him passionately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi was in utter heaven. Still feeling the waves of pleasure rolling off of his groin, Madara’s soft lips had him phasing out of existence. He was moaning into the kiss, still gasping for breath. Finally, they broke off. Madara gazed around the room at the 17 cowboys surrounding them, all satisfied with their little sessions. Madara let out a whistle, 17 cowboys snapping their heads at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright boys, you know the initiation drill.” Madara called. “Gather ‘round!” The cowboys lined themselves around Eichi, who was trying to make sense of what was happening. All of them grasped their dicks, pumping their hands. Madara joined in, rubbing himself. Eichi watched as they moaned, his own dick managing to get hard yet again as he watched. After a few minutes of stroking, the first cowboy came, splattering his cum all over Eichi. Eichi jolted initially, but he couldn’t do much under Madara, who was also stroking himself. A few more cowboys repeated the process, taking their turns cumming onto Eichi. Cum splattered on his face and into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Between two cowboys, Madara took his turn to cum onto Eichi’s stomach. Eichi reached down, taking the opportunity to touch himself, his dick still sensitive from the past two times he came. As the last cowboy stood over Eichi to splatter his cum onto his body, Eichi himself came a third time, letting out a rough groan. Madara had sat back against the headboard of the bed, panting. Eichi didn’t move after the last cowboy had finished, utterly exhausted from the past two hours of hot cowboy sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door echoed around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” A familiar voice reached Eichi’s ears, but he made no effort to move. The lead cowboy opened up the door like he had before, and Eichi spotted Wataru standing outside of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy partner, what can I help you with?” The cowboy drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to Eichi?” He questioned, face twisting in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he was with the 18 cowboys here at Ram Ranch. You want a turn?” Wataru paused, contemplating. He met eyes with Eichi, shooting him a worried look. Eichi gave him a thumbs up, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing!” Wataru cries, boner already present. The head cowboy brings him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, the other two members of Fine were nowhere to be found, but Wataru and Eichi were not thinking about them. Finally, Madara and the other 17 cowboys led them across the mansion to the huge communal showers. Eichi had been utterly destroyed, hips wrecked, and had to be carried across by Madara. He also helped Eichi wash himself off, but before Eichi even registered it, Madara had him hard and in his grasp. Madara’s own hard-on poking at Eichi’s legs, Eichi could do nothing but let Madara hold him up and jerk him off. When he finally came, barely anything came out. His moans died down, and he heard the moans of the other cowboys having their fun with Wataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara,” Eichi spoke weakly. “I think I’m ready for bed, can you carry me there?” Madara nodded, turning off the shower and wrapping Eichi in a towel. He grabbed a towel for himself, throwing it over his shoulder before scooping up Eichi. Him and Eichi made their way to the huge room lined with bunk beds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottom bunk?” Madara asked, and Eichi nodded. He set him down gently and clambered into the top bunk. “Let me know if you need anything, Eichi. Don’t be afraid to wake me up either.” No response. Madara hung his head over the side and found Eichi fast asleep, worn out by the long day. He smiled fondly, and retracted himself back to his top bunk, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enstars fandom I'm sorry but not i see y'all making bald edits</p>
<p>stop if i have to see bald keito one more time im gonna write a fuckin pissfic with the adults in this game</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>